Charles Neckervis (1707-1753)
Charles Neckervis was baptised on 23rd February 1707 in St. Just in Penwith, Cornwall, England. His parents were Charles and Jane Neckervis (nee Edwards). Siblings for Charles were Margaret, James, Jane, twins Lydia (died young) and Christopher, and triplets Mary, Martha and Lydia (all died young). It should be noted that the 'Neckervis' surname is often spelt in a variety of ways in official transcripts. Other spellings of the name include 'Neckerwis', 'Ankerwis', 'Neckerwise' and 'Neckavaries'. The variances appears to be based on the location where the record keeper was based, for example 'Neckerwiz' is used mostly in Madron while 'Neckervis' is used in St. Just in Penwith, and 'Ankerwis' is used in both. The Neckervis surname however does seem to have evolved from the area near St. Just in Penwith, and doesn't appear to have moved far from this area at all until the 19th century. It may initially have been a misinterpretation of someone trying to pronounce the surname 'Nicholas', which is also well used in the same area. Marriage Charles married Cheston Thomas on the 1st January 1732 in St. Just in Penwith. His name was incorrectly recorded on the marriage record as 'James Ankwerwiz'. Charles and Cheston settled initially in St. Just in Penwith and had two children baptised there. Their remaining children were baptised in different locations, including Linkinhorne and Madron. Death Charles died and was buried on the ist February 1753 in Morvah, Cornwall. He left a will that named his surviving children, but not the name of his wife. It had been written on the 13th Janaury and proved on the 16th, which indicated that Charles knew he was dying. It left for the following provisions:- son: JOHN moiety of Stamps in Chyrose in St. Just in Penwith, house in Keigwin in St. Just now in possession of JOHN RODDA, 20 L when 21 son: JAMES 20 L when 21, his life to be put on estate in CRESTALL in Linkinhorne both sons to be maintained until age 16 daughter: JANE 20 L daughter: LYDIER 20 L when 21 & to be maintained until 17 wife (not named) estate in Crestall son: CHARLES all the rest & executor brother: JAMES NEKERVIS guardian & executor in trust for son friends: MATTHEW EDWARDS of Morvah, NICHOLAS WALLIS of Maddren (same as above) Witnesses to the will were Nicholas Lawry and John Vinnicombe. A codicil gave provisions if any sons or daughters should die under age and unmarried. Witnesses to the codicil were 'Chessen Trenbah' (likely to be a mistranscription of his wife's name) and John Vinnicombe. His wife Cheston would outlive him by 3 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles and Cheston Neckervis' References *Cornwall Parish Registers 1538-2010 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J9SP-ZLY : accessed 31 Dec 2012), Charles Ankerwis, 23 Feb 1707; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *West Penwith Resources, St. Just in Penwith Marriage Register 1599-1900, http://west-penwith.org.uk/justmarc.htm, marriage of James Ankerwis and Chesten Thomas *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=844854), baptism entry for Jane Ankerwis *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-L8C : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Ankerwis in entry for Jane Ankerwis, 22 Jul 1732; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=845039), baptism entry for Lydia Ankerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1484444), baptism entry for Lydia Ankerwis *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRMS-45N : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Ankerwis in entry for Lydia Ankerwis, 08 Feb 1735; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM1V-6YX : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Nekervis, 25 Jan 1738; citing LINKINHORNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 924692. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JM1V-6YF : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Nekervis in entry for Charles Nekervis, 25 Jan 1738; citing LINKINHORNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 924692. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB4T-CJ4 : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Nekervis in entry for John Nekervis, 25 Mar 1741; citing LINKINHORNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 924692. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFTG-GY4 : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Nefervis in entry for John Nefervis, 25 Mar 1741; citing Linkinhorne, Cornwall, England, reference ; FHL microfilm 1595782. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2966070), baptism entry for Lydia Ankerwis *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JW73-14K : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Ankerwis in entry for Lydia Ankerwis, 01 Apr 1744; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0254188, 0254190-91. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2966341), baptism entry for James Ankerwis *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQ25-G8H : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Charles Ankerwis in entry for James Ankerwis, 29 Jun 1747; citing MADRON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0254188, 0254190-91. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2278520) burial entry for Charles Ankerwis *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1982993), burial entry for Charles Ankervis *Misc. Cornish Will and Administration Abstracts (part 2), 1602 through 1816, (http://webs.lanset.com/azazella/willscor2_pen.html), Charles Nekervis, tinner of Morvah, Vol.4, p.42 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2278533), burial record for Cheston Ankewis *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SYWY-NN7 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Charles /Ankerwis/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SYWY-NV4 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Cheston /Thomas/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SYWY-NVP : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Charles /Ankerwis/. *"International Genealogical Index (IGI)", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/97QB-LXY : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Charles Ankerwis. *"International Genealogical Index (IGI)", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/97QB-LFT : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Cheston Thomas. Category:Born in St Just in Penwith Category:Married in 1732 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith Category:Died in Morvah